Where Do We Go From Here?
by divergentdandelion
Summary: Because of Connor, Carter was able to learn to love again. But when secrets and lies unfold in the Dauntless compound, will they be torn apart? To make matters worse, war is forming between the factions and Carter seems to be in the middle of all of it. *Sequel to Unpleasant Reunion* *Contains content from Divergent and Insurgent* (C)(Cover Photo)(Pinterest)
1. Lucid

**Author's Note**

**Hey, Dandelions! I have finally posted the first chapter to the sequel to Unpleasant Reunion. I'm so sorry it has taken so long, but I don't regret it. I have a plot planned, the first couple of chapters written, and have an idea for the next sequel (yes, there will be three). If you have not read my first story, Unpleasant Reunion, read it before reading this one. Looking back at my first story, and I stress _first_, I am shocked at how much my writing has improved. Trust me, if you have read my second story, Nobody to Somebody, which was much more popular than Unpleasant Reunion, you can tell the difference. Please read my other stories as well as this one, it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy**

**Carter's POV**

_Two months after initiation_

I bury my head into Connor's chest, keeping my eyes closed tightly. I feel his arm adjust it's position across my waist and squeeze lightly. I keep my eyes closed for the sake of not getting up, and sparing us maybe just a couple more minutes in bed. But he knows me all too well and greets me with a deep, low,

"Morning."

I pretend that I'm not awake, just for the alarm clock to go off a minute later and blare in my ear.

"Ugh!" I groan, pealing myself from Connor long enough to slam my hand onto the snooze button and retreat back to my position on Connor's chest. My head bounces slightly when he chuckles and says, "I knew you were awake."

One of his hands comes down to my hair. "We should get up." he says softly, as if not wanting me to hear it.

"I know," And I do, but I don't want to leave the bed, blankets, and Connor. Connor needs to get up, he can't be late for his meeting later today. After some reassuring, Connor took the job of a Dauntless leader.

For the next four minutes we lay there not necessarily saying anything, just enjoying each others presence. The five minute snooze warning signs, and we get up with me heading towards my apartment and Connor getting ready in his.

* * *

Despite the still early time, the dinning hall is buzzing with alive, Dauntless energy. I spot Hazel sitting at our usual table by Cayman and Willis, and walk easily in between the long tables. Taking a seat next to them, they greet me and I ask them what they're doing later.

Cayman signed up for being a nurse in the small Dauntless health care center, and Willis got the job of a police for the city. Even with Liam working at the fence, Hazel and Liam have gotten closer and are now friends... with benefits. After the final ranks came up, Dametri along with four other Dauntless-borns were deemed as factionless and had to leave Dauntless. Since Gunner got positioned at the fence, I rarely see him and when I have, we make no effort to engage in contact. And for that, I'm grateful.

"I'm just going to open shop in a while." Hazel says. "I have to work until five. What about you?" Hazel got a job at a clothing store in the Pit.

"I'm supposed to meet with Max to discuss my next meeting because it was canceled." A couple of weeks ago, I was to meet my boss to talk about my job as faction ambassador. It was rescheduled because my boss had supposedly jumped into the chasm. There was a short, quick funeral telling how brave he was to venture to places not one of us here have been. I had only met him a few times, but he was a man that was smarter than that.

Hazel nods her head. Neither of us know how to respond to someone committing such a sinful act. I'm not sure why anyone would commit the act. It seems irrational and selfish; there's no excuse.

Through the dinning hall doors, Connor walks in, but I recognize his stiff posture and tensed facial expressions.

"Are you alright?" I whisper as he sits beside me.

"I'm fine." He snatches a muffin from the center of the table. He's obviously not fine, but I don't push it or pry any further.

The dining hall doors swing open and I glance up out of habit. Eric searches the room, his dark eyes glinting and glowing. I avert my eyes to the table. My peripheral vision allows me to see him weaving his way through the mass of tables and people, towards us. I don't acknowledge him, even when he's standing right behind to me. All talking at our table ceases and everyone but me turns to Eric.

"Did you get the message?" Eric asks, malice in his voice. He doesn't have to address anyone to know that he's talking directly to me.

"What message?" My voice is softer than I expected, softer than I would prefer.

"Max isn't able to attend the meeting so you'll have your meeting with me."

"Okay," He turns and brushes his hand over my back, not long enough for anyone to realize that he even touched me.

I shiver and chill bumps rise on every inch of skin the air is able to reach. My eyes close and I feel the memories reaching and consuming my brain. "Crying is weakness." Eric said. "And you can't show weakness."

My eyes open when I feel Connor's hand on mine. It calms me, but only slightly.

"I'm done." I announce, pulling my hand from Connor's and pushing past Eric.

The last thing I want to do is meet up with Eric. I mentally curse Max for his inability to attend the one meeting that includes me.

"Carter!" I hear Connor call.

I only turn around once I'm out of the dinning hall and am standing in the middle of the vacant hallway that leads to the Pit. Connor catches up with me only after I stop.

"I'm sorry about that." I say, looking at the ground and avoiding eye contact.

"Hey," he says, cupping my cheek with his hand, forcing me to look up at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

He continues, "Eric caught me before I came to breakfast and we started talking. We got into the conversation about you."

"What about me?" I ask uncertainly. I don't want Connor and Eric talking, or anywhere near each other. It's nothing but trouble that I want to avoid.

"Eric was just being himself, which was the problem." he says. "He was trying to get me mad and he said some things that may have."

I raise my eyebrows slightly.

Connor sighs. "You're not making this easy."

I pull away from him. "Well considering it's about me and not you it should be."

The look of hurt and anger pass through his expressions. "People talking about you isn't easy for me either"

"I know, I'm sorry." _That's something I have to get used to_, I add silently. "I'm just so tired of Eric controlling my life. I can't even be near him without being scared or having an anxiety attack."

"It's gotten easier, hasn't it?"

"I guess," I murmur.

"Fear is a strange emotion." Says Connor. "Sometimes, we can get over them and the other time, we can't. And that may be you and Eric."

* * *

I walk into Eric's office, not surprised when I see him in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

"Ah," Says Eric. "Take a seat." He motions towards the chair sitting in front of him. I make no move to do so. "Fine, have it your way." he mumbles. "You will be going back to Erudite for your first time." he begins. The leaders-"

"Wait, why Erudite?" I interrupt him. "I thought faction ambassadors where supposed to go to_ other _factions."

"You are." Eric picks at his cuticles. "Just not yet."

"Why not, why am I going to my previous faction? Why Erudite?"

"If you had let me finish we wouldn't be arguing about this." he says sharply. I wince, and I know he sees it. "The leaders discussed the faction ambassador job and decided that the first travel would be to their previous faction. It would be a test to see or whether or not you could handle it. Having to spend a weeks time at the minimum in another faction other than your own can be stressful and can take toll on a person." I almost snort at his fake caring attitude. "Every ambassador of the factions has to do this with their old faction. You come back and we will decide whether or not the job fits you considering the voice of the leaders and the notes you collected." Eric explains with a bored tone.

"_What?_" I almost scream. "We pass initiation, pick our job, then our lives are _still_ in your hands like you rule everything!"

Eric pushes the chair back and stands, causing the chair to scrape against the hard, cold stone floor. I jump and scamble backwards. He circles me like I'm prey and he is the predator. Technically, it's realistic.

"You shouldn't question the ways of how the factions work, Cartlynn. People may start to question your reliability to your faction and the system."

I can feel his eyes burning into me and his warm breath on my neck. I don't breathe, I can't bring myself to do it. Eric is right in my ear when he clicks his tongue. It is loud and sharp, it echoes through my head.

"I'll let you know that I am completely reliable to Dauntless." I say. "If not, I wouldn't have chosen the faction."

A nearly permanent smirk reappears on his face. "I think I've figured it out before you." Eric says.

"And what's that?"

"That I know more about your reliability to your faction than you do yourself. That's dangerous. People can see right through you, like transparent glass. So lucid,"

Him circling around me is making me dizzy and I can't concentrate. I feel as if all the air has been sucked out of the room and I'm suffocating.

"Part of me wonders," he continues, "If I hadn't taught that lesson well enough, or if it's your incredible stubbornness that wills to be free."

I can feel the blood rush from my face faster than it was before.

"How is your reliability now?" Eric asks with a laugh.

"It's definitely not with you." I start towards the door. "I won't be going anywhere or doing anything until Max is here."

"I have orders to send you out Wednesday. You will be given a tour, explained how everything works from initiation to jobs to experimenting and creating serums to their inventory and whatever else. You will be giving a room which you will stay for a week minimum. Faction ambassadors' jobs are to find the flaws about the factions so we can fix and perfect them, preventing any-" Eric pauses to find the right word. "_pr__oblems_ in the system. You will leave Wednesday on the train to Erudite, no exceptions. Direct orders from Max."


	2. Boredom Replaced

**Author's Note**

**Fandoms, school, summer vacations, my personal life, my laziness, and the fact that all my chapters I already had written got accidentally deleted are my excuses for not updating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

_Carter's POV_

The other half of the bed beside me is empty once again. It has been for a couple nights now. Connor has been working, training to be a leader, and between that and the meetings they've been having more often, he's been busy. We haven't spent much time together, and oddly, it's affecting my demeanor.

Besides missing him and the other emotions relating to the situation, I feel angry. Not at Connor or the other leaders, but at myself. I haven't slept well in a few nights, I'm constantly bored, having nothing to do but to wait for someone to entertain me, and haven't felt completely myself. Have I really come that dependent on Connor? Enough that his presence effects my sleep and attitude? And depending on my other friends to keep me busy while I'm not working and they are?

Out of bed, I can't bring myself to care about my appearance, throwing on some comfortable clothes and pulling up my hair. In the dinning hall, I spot Hazel and Cayman at our regular table, making conversation. Despite them not hanging out during initiation, considering Cayman is a Dauntless-born and Hazel is a transfer, they bonded well afterwards.

I sit across from them, but I'm not hungry. I'm about to ask where the others are when a sudden force knocks into my side, forcing a grunt out of me and causing me to grip the edge of the table to keep upright.

"What are you doing today?" Uriah asks from beside me, exhilaration laced in his voice.

"Working," Cayman says, glaring at him. "Why?"

He grins. "Zeke has a surprise planned and I was left in charge of invitations."

I perk up, being reminded of my boredom this morning. "What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise." Considering Dauntless's activities, I'm hesitant, but remembering paint balling, I get excited.

"I don't know," says Hazel. "Even if I wanted to, I'm not sure I could get off work."

Uriah looks at her with his big, brown, pleading eyes. "It's a tradition that we usually do during initiation, but we didn't do it this year. We have to do it before the next batch of initiates arrive."

Cayman's eyes widen. "Are we going z-"

Uriah's hand slaps over her mouth. "You can't tell them! Zeke has everything set up and would kill me if everyone found out before we got there-OW!" he yells suddenly, tearing his hand from Cayman's mouth. "She bit me!"

"My brother told me all about this!" she says nonchalantly, like she didn't just draw blood from Uriah's hand. "That's where Willis is now, I bet. Helping Zeke. I'll have to pull some strings, but I'll be there." she rises from the table, punches Uriah's shoulder, and saunters out the room.

"Let's hope she can't get off," Uriah mumbles, then turns his attention back to us.

* * *

We're in the abandoned part of the city where looming towers, covered with threatening shadows stand tall. Pieces of cement from the sidewalk and road are crumbling and breaking off, splaying sparsely around the area. Patches of new and old grass sprout and fight their way in between the cracks of the sidewalk. Rusted lampposts with dead or busted bulbs stand dead, being viciously attacked by ravenous vines, growing up and twinning around.

Uriah leads us to one of the tallest buildings in the area, which I recognize as the Hancock Building. Through the set of doors in front, crowds of black stand waiting for something, or possibly someone. But in this tall building filled with at least half of the Dauntless compound, I doubt we're waiting for someone. We must we doing something fun, and possibly reckless. Uriah did say it was a Dauntless tradition.

Instead of grouping around in the lobby, I am pushed and shoved into the elevator. I see a hand reach out in front of me, as I somehow ended up closest to the elevator doors, and press the one hundred floor button. This perks my interest. What are we doing on the top floor? Looking around at who fills the elevator, I doubt they know either, with their curious and excited expressions.

Once out the elevator and in the dark hallway, black silhouettes form a misshapen single-line to a ladder propped up against the edge of the ceiling, which has a large hole through it. We line up behind the others, watching as one at a time each person climbs the ladder out onto the roof. The silhouettes's features appear once they are a few feet away from the hole in the ceiling, the light illuminating their appearance. I am able to recognize a few Dauntless-borns from initiation and people I have seen in the Pit.

My hands are sweaty when I reach for the rungs of the ladder, but my body does not shake or tremble. I follow Uriah up through the gap, and Cayman follows behind me, being flocked by Hazel. The wind is almost unbearable. Water springs into my eyes and my body struggles to push against it. I set a foot behind me, regaining my balance, now prepared for the force.

Above the other heads, at the very edge of the building, I see poles, cables, a pulley, and a sling. It's hard to separate one person from another, as I can only see a wave of black. Beautifully dark and dangerous. Brave and reckless.

"I knew we were going zip lining." Cayman says, grinning proudly. "I'm going to go find Willis." She once again leaves, disappearing into the wave.

"I can't wait to go again." Uriah says. "I've only been once, and that was last year during my own initiation. It's awesome and worth all the time setting everything up."

"Did you set anything up?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"What?" he looks momentarily startled. "Well, no. But that just makes it better, considering my brother does everything."

"Didn't tell her how you cried and screamed like a baby, Uriah?" I turn to see Tris. "Or did you forget that part?"

"I did not cry, thank you."

"But you did piss yourself."

He scoffs. "Did not."

"Hey," I interrupt. "Where's Four?"

"He's working in the control room."

That's when I remember Connor, and how I didn't see him at breakfast. How he didn't get invited to go zip lining. How he's probably busy working, or catching up on some well needed sleep.

"Oh." Unreasonable disappoint fills me, maybe from the thought of Connor.

Uriah and Tris make conversation and argue, while Hazel and I anxiously wait, too nervous to talk. The closer we get, the faster my hearts pounds. How safe can this be? What's the possibility of injury?

Zeke is the one who straps Hazel into the sling and onto the pulley. Zeke must be doing everything, from setting up to manning it. I'm glad it's someone I at least somewhat know, considering my life could be in his hands. He releases the sling, and Hazel goes flying down the cable, the sound of clanking metal following her. I hear her gasp before she drops, her screams sudden and loud. I'm speechless as I watch her get smaller and smaller until she disappears altogether.

After a few minutes, I hear Zeke's voice break my out of my trace. "Your turn." I can hear the grin in his voice, and wonder if Uriah and Zeke are always smiling. I step into the sling, my heart pounding against my chest at an impressive rate. Once attached to the cable, Zeke pulls the sling back and pushes my forward. "Hang on!"

I can't contain a squeak as the ground beneath me disappears. The wind picks up, and I look down, pieces of my hair falling down around my face and into my vision. My mouth is open, ready to release a scream, but nothing comes out. I feel suspended in midair, like nothing is holding me.

My focus in front of me, I see the scenery change in flashes of seconds. On one side, the wide marsh stretches out to the city's fence. On the other, towers and buildings scatter across the plain. I jerk suddenly, my direction changed, and scream in surprise and fear that something went wrong. Once I realize I'm weaving through and around the buildings, a smile breaks out on my face.

Below me, I spot people growing in size in moments. They shout at me, pumping their fists, and jumping. When I stop completely, I hang in the air, still in the sling. The Dauntless under me yell all at once, their voices jumbling together, but I catch words and phrases. "Behind you," "Pull it!" "...straps."

I twist my body so I am able to see the straps holding me in. Fumbling with my shaky hands, I undo them and fall, a short scream escaping me when I drop. The people standing under me, forming a net, catch me and laugh. I sigh when my feet finally stand on solid ground. Hazel finds me in the crowd, smiling. I laugh, adrenaline still coursing through me, not believing I just did that.

* * *

It's lunch when I see Connor. Everyone is back from zip lining, now hungry and tired. Most people came with us, but some stayed to work, like Connor and Four. Tris and Uriah go to sit with their friends, sending Hazel and I a wave as we sit with Connor.

"Where were you guys at?" Connor asks bitterly.

I bite my lip, reaching for my food. Since I didn't eat breakfast, I'm now starving. "We went zip lining,"

He raises his eyebrows, but doesn't take his eyes off his food. "Didn't care for me to join?"

"It was a last minute invite. I thought you were working, and if you weren't that you would need rest."

"An invite from who?"

"Uriah."

"So I didn't get an invitation."

"Connor, you just weren't there at the time."

"Did you ever think about coming to tell me?"

"Um," Hazel interrupts. "I'm gonna be right back." She gets up, mumbling something about too much sexual tension.

I turn to him. "I thought you were working or training or sleeping." I say. He opens his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "What ever is bothering you come out and say it."

Then I see it, the look in his eyes that reflect everything he has to say. "Don't you tell me you're jealous." Connor looks down, as if he's ashamed. "You have nothing to be jealous about."

Behind him, I see Tris and Four get up and walk out the dinning hall, serious expressions plastered on both of their faces. Four has dark shadows under his eyes, and Tris has a concerned look plastered on her face. That's when I notice how tired Connor looks. How tense he his, stress etched on his face, sunken eyes.

"Connor," I say softly. "are you alright? Has something happened?"

"Can we talk somewhere else?"


End file.
